Green As Sin
by Secret Ninja Plushie
Summary: A bit of AU Gelphie with bits of the book and play used- When a cruel joke turns into something the two witches couldn't ever imagine!- upped rating for language.
1. Acceptance

**Chapter One: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Wicked, the book or musical, I just like to make the characters do my bidding free of charge.**

_"Oh, put the damn hat on, really!" she insisted, stamping her foot with girlish impetuousness. The green girl obliged after a bit of prompting, dropping the ultra-feminine hat lightly on her head and looking up at the blonde from under the brim. She gasped, "Oh, miss Elphaba, you terrible mean thing-" her eyes ran up and down the form of this sudden beauty who had appeared before her, "You're pretty!"_

_The green-skinned girl was taken aback, although she tried hard not to show it, "And now you have lied," she intoned when she could find her voice, "so go confess to the unionist minister." Suddenly she looked around, as if seeing the world for the first time, "Is there a looking glass?"_

_The blonde nodded, bewitched, "Down the hall, in the lavatory." Although she didn't really want her roomie to leave, she was so amazed to be seeing this side of her- and she was glad when Elphaba mumbled an excuse about not wanting to be seen by the others on their floor. "Well, you could look at your reflection in the window, if you can find an angle which doesn't block the firelight." this seemed to appeal to her roommate and she went to the window, the blonde following her- perhaps allowing herself to get a little closer than was appropriate as they both gazed at the murky reflection of green and pink that Elphaba cast. "Enchanting..." Galinda breathed, she was right behind her roomie and her breath seemed to have tickled the neck of the green-skinned girl._

_Elphaba's skin flushed- That was why her skin was a darker green, wasn't it? And she turned, yes they _were _closer than was proper for even friends to be right now, her own breath seemed to be coming in short little gasps, "This is yours." she stated, handing the hat back from atop her dark head, dropping it into Galinda's hands and bolting from the room quicker than she could say, 'goodbye'._

Galinda remembered the moment being- exciting, exhilarating? But as she recounted it to Miss Milla and Miss Pfanee she made it seem like her green-skinned roomie was the only one who showed signs of attraction. And her two viperous friends ate the story up, giggling meanly and making snide comments. Galinda might not have told them if they hadn't been so wheedling about Elphaba and what she was like. And if she wasn't so hungry for acceptance from these cackling crows.

"Oh, what a lark," Milla patted the blonde's arm genially, "you're just like our little spy!" and the two cackled while Galinda smiled, wishing she were somewhere else.

"Miss Galinda, you _must_ keep this ruse up," Pfanee demanded, "you must continue to be our spy as Miss Milla says- Oh it will be quite the entertainment to make her think that you like her!"

"Oh, well I suppose it could be fun..." the blonde answered with an airy tone, secretly wondering how on Oz this would play out. And if she had known, perhaps she wouldn't have gone along with the plot.

xXx

Elphaba sat on her bed, reading as was her usual custom before she went to sleep, but her eyes didn't take in the words the page offered. Instead she thought of the other night when her irritating blonde roomie had come back from some social engagement or other earlier than was the norm. It had been dreadfully stormy out and the window had broken open with the force of the wind and her fear mounted as she retreated into a safe corner of the room away from the rain. Galinda had told her to fetch a leather strap from her luggage to tie the windows close, and as she reached to find it a few hat boxes toppled to the floor. As she had handed her the strap and the blonde had secured the window, she picked up one of the occupants of the hat boxes. A pink monstrosity of a hat- how could anyone go out in public with such an impossibly pink creation on their head? Of course Galinda had turned at the exact moment and goaded her into putting the hat on. And then... Elphaba's pulse quickened just thinking of what happened next. Galinda had actually said she was pretty? And then she had gotten so... close...

"Reading a romance?" came the perky voice from right beside her, making the green girl leap and close her book with a snap. She hadn't even heard Galinda come in, how had she even gotten that close to her without her even knowing?

"N-no, why do you ask?" she hated the stutter in her voice as she looked at the blonde.

"Well, your all flushed and your breathing irregularly, so I guessed at a steamy romance novel- but then you don't really seem the type." Galinda explained, taking a seat next to her on the bed and leaning over to try and get a better view of the book's cover, "So what is it?"

Elphaba held the book out of reach, flicking her wrist and tossing it behind her bed out of sight. "Nothing, why are you so interested?" her tone was almost accusing as she used an index finger to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I thought," the blonde began slowly, "since we seemed to have become better acquainted last night that I would ask, you know- show and interest in these things." she graced the green girl with a smile, "I know we might have misunderstood each other before, but I was hoping we could be friends?"

Elphaba was shocked, "Friends?" the blonde nodded vigorously, "You and I?" she mentally kicked herself for being so argumentative and doubtful, what would be wrong with being friends with Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands? Especially if she wanted to be friends with a beanpole like her!

Seeming to read her thoughts the frivolous girl frowned, "You don't think we could be friends?" she asked, "I mean, I don't know who wouldn't want to be my friend, but you don't think we could be friends? We're already roomies, and so we might as well make the-"

"Galinda, I'll be your friend, but you can't sneak up on me while I'm reading like that." Elphaba changed the subject quickly before her roomie could get going with her argument.

"Reading steamy romances?" the blonde quirked an eyebrow, giggling.

"It wasn't a romance!" Elphaba protested and Galinda giggled even more, throwing her arms around the stunned green creature.

"I'm so glad we're becoming friends, Elphie!"

Elphaba turned an even deeper green, it seemed to happen whenever the blonde was in such close proximity. Maybe this is what acceptance felt like?

XxX

**Yes, I know it's short- but just wait until the little flying plot monkeys start zooming around my head! It might even help if you reviewed a bit? (Note, I've edited a bit =D hope you like it better!)  
**


	2. Pangs

**Chapter 2: Pangs**

**Seems the flying plot monkeys didn't need a whole lot of review fuel- they had just enough to give me this!**

"Oh Elphie, stop squiggling about!" Galinda ordered as she bent over the dark-haired girl, trying to work a knot out, "If you didn't always keep your hair in that braid I wouldn't have this problem!" she grunted, tugging hard on the hairbrush that had gotten entangled with the knot.

"Ow, that's my head you're yanking around!" Elphaba complained, "I don't know why I ever agreed to this..." she sighed, wincing as the brush finally pulled through and the knot seemed to dissolve as if it had never been there at all.

"Because, we're bonding," Galinda explained for the umpteenth time, "and the female bonding ritual requires someones hair to be done- and make up too!" her green captive groaned once more as she had done every time the blonde explained the 'ritual'. Over and over. "Oz, Elphie, you'd think you were sentenced to prison or something!"

"This isn't prison?" sarcasm dripped from the comment

"No." Galinda shoved Elphaba playfully, "This is fun- Ah, all done with your hair!" she exclaimed, bouncing off the bed and standing back to look at her handiwork. She had gotten that gorgeous hair out of it's braid and it now framed the green girl's face, with a bit pulled back into a small ponytail and a pink flower pinned just above her ear. "See, I keep telling you, pink goes good with green!" Elphaba snorted derisively, earning another playful shove from the blonde, "Okay, time for maaaaake-up!" she singsonged.

"Really, Galinda, I don't think looking like a bean-pole clown will help matters..." She began, wary of the tube of whatever gunk the perky girl had in her hands.

"Honestly, Elphie, it's just lip gloss, it'll make your lips all shiny and attractive _and_ seal in moisture!"

"Why would I want my lips to be 'all shiny and attractive' and moist?" This blonde really baffled her sometimes, but she sat still, accepting her fate as the tube was uncapped and what seemed like a generous amount of shiny goo was spread on her lips. As the blonde leaned forward the low neckline of her dress- or perhaps is was the lack of a neckline at all- attracted her attention and her breath caught a bit in her chest. She looked away quickly.

"So that they're kissable!" Galinda giggled, "Kissing with dry cracked lips is horrid!"

"When am I going to do any kissing?" Elphaba was appalled at the very idea, and she hoped the silly girl wasn't going to set her up with anyone- she could see how that would turn out.

"A lady is always prepared." Miss Upland stated, as if it were a personal proverb- First Galinda 1:1 in her holy bible. She smacked her lips, indicating Elphie do the same, "Hm, I gave you too much." She stated and the green-skinned girl, taking this as a sign, moved to wipe it off, "Stop, stop!" Galinda almost shrieked, catching her arm as it came up, "You'll smear it everywhere- Here, share." and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Elphaba's who seemed to go rigid as stone before she pulled away, the blonde noted also that she seemed to have stopped breathing. That made her giggle as she rubbed her lips together with her 'shared' lip gloss, "Inhale, Elphie, you might turn blue, and I much rather prefer green!"

Elphaba's brow knitted as she let out her breath as discreetly as possible, "What was that?" her tone was almost accusing.

"I told you," Galinda huffed, "I gave you too much lip gloss and we shared so that it wouldn't go to waste!" her roomie quirked an eyebrow and looked dubious, and with her hair done and wearing lip gloss the expression looked cute. "Look at you, Miss Thropp, you look possibly delicious!" she grabbed her hand mirror from the dresser and held it up to her roomie.

Elphaba took the offered mirror, it was new- possibly because of that night when she asked about a looking glass. She looked over her features, they had always been rather harsh and angular- but now they seemed softer somehow. Her chin still jutted out defiantly and her cheekbones were still impossibly high on her face but with her hair framing her features the 'sharp' effect seemed to be muted, as if an artist had taken his pastels and smudged the angular features into what she was seeing now. "Re-ridiculous." she muttered, putting the mirror face down on her thin bedspread.

"What's ridiculous?" Galinda demanded, "Elphie, you're beautiful!" but the green girl looked at her toes, unable to meet the blond's eyes. "Elphieee," she whined, "look at meee!" Setting her jaw in defiance, Elphaba looked up at her roomie, determined not to let the tears spill- not only would they burn like hell, but she didn't want to show her roomie weakness. "What's wrong, Elphie, don't you think you look nice?" Galinda sat next to her green friend and took her hands in her own.

"I- I can't look beautiful or pretty, or even nice." Elphaba stated, "Lying to make me feel better only makes me feel worse-"

"Elphaba, I was not lying!" Galinda insisted, giving her friend's hands a squeeze, and then the tears did fall and her roomie sucked breath in through her gritted teeth as the tears burned her cheeks. "Oh, don't!" the blonde cried, jumping up and retrieving a kerchief from the dresser and dabbing at the painful wetness on Elphaba's cheeks so as not to spread the burning by wiping them away. "I had heard you were allergic to water, but I didn't know for sure..." she murmured softly, tenderly touching the burn marks.

"Yes, I'm allergic to water." She muttered, still avoiding Galinda's eyes.

"Then you shouldn't cry," the blonde spoke softly, "and there's no reason from someone as beautiful as you to cry!"

"Stop lying to me!" Elphaba exploded, rocketing up from her position on her bed, startling Galinda, "How can I be beautiful when my papa can't even look at me without his mouth curving in disgust?" She let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh, "How can I be beautiful when my sister is ashamed of me? How can I be beautiful if I'm a hideous green color?!" and here she waved her arms frantically, wildly gesticulating to herself.

"Elphaba, please calm down!" a flurry of pink and frills rushed to the vehement green girl, wrapping her up in hug and pinning her arms by her sides, "Some people can't see past things like skin color, and I admit I might have been one of those people before-" Elphaba made a 'Tch'ing sound, "No, listen to me- I might have been like that before, but you're much deeper than your skin color, you're a wonderful person and I'm glad I'm taking time to get to know you!" the dark haired girl seemed to relax a little in her arms and Galinda pulled back, holding Elphie by the shoulders.

"I don't understand why though." Elphaba shook her head as if the notion of anyone wanting to be her friend was impossible to think about.

"What is there to understand? Fate works that way, throwing two people together who might not normally spend time with each other." Elphaba sighed heavily, and it seemed like Galinda's heart would break it was so pained.

XxX

But Galinda couldn't possibly have a heart at all, she thought as she recounted the story- the _edited_ version of course- to Misses Milla and Pfanee. Their cackles were grating on her ears now. Hadn't she once been vapid and shallow like them?

_No, I _am_ vapid and shallow, I'm just not in denial about it._ She thought bitterly as the two congratulated her on a job well done and 'consoled' her for having to pretend to be Elphaba's friend. But it only made Galinda feel worse- like slime. And that was gross too!

"You're doing ever so well, Miss Galinda!" Miss Milla fanned the color of amusement from her cheeks while Pfanee nodded in agreement.

"And you simply must keep it up! Oh the tales you could tell!"

"Of course," Galinda pretended to be enjoying herself, "I fully intend to keep it up!" and inside whatever heart she had left throbbed painfully.

xXx

**Bleh, that last part was short, but that's all the plot monkeys would give me! Click the button down there to fuel them! (Note: Edited a little to fix typose and add afew more describing words!)  
**


	3. Sins

**Chapter 3: Sins**

This was too much. Too-too much! Galinda watched as Elphaba danced by herself at the Oz Dust Ballroom, wearing that ridiculous hat she had given her. Everyone was snickering, and she could tell that the green-skinned girl could hear them, but she kept on dancing with an air of defiance. Fiyero snickered next to her- Yes she had thought he was handsome, but he was just as shallow as her 'friends', with not a brain to speak of. How could she do this to her poor roomie? But how could she fix it? Without thinking she marched up to Elphaba, who was so much in her own little world that she jumped when the blonde tapped her shoulder, "May I cut in?" she asked to which the tittering stopped and the green girl looked at her, eyes conveying... was it _fear_? Of course, she didn't want to suffer more humiliation, the poor thing! "Here," Galinda said softly, and started to mimic the dance her roomie had been doing.

Slowly Elphaba started dancing again, in time with the blonde- How is it she was always able to sneak up on her like that? At least the laughing had stopped, or had it? She couldn't really hear anything outside of the music, and when Galinda flashed her that dazzling smile the rest of the world seemed to be completely silent, and invisible, and it was just her and her roomie dancing together.

Gradually, the rest of the Oz Dust Ballroom began to dance again, ignoring the two for the most part. Fiyero had found another girl to dance with, but Galinda didn't notice- or even care for that matter. Without realizing it the two had moved closer to each other, almost all their classmates had left- had time passed that quickly? And the song had become slow, making the atmosphere of the ballroom feel intimate. Galinda moved very close indeed, hooking her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"What are you-" She began breathlessly, a hint of surprise flickering around her face.

"Giving you your first slow dance." Galinda interrupted simply, flashing her smile again.

"How would you know if-"

"Oh Elphie, shut up and put your hands on my waist!" Galinda stamped her foot, mock consternation on her face that melted away when the green girl haltingly obeyed, "If you're always arguing you'll miss the best times of your life without realizing it." she smiled up at her tall roomie. Maybe the hat didn't look so ridiculous on Elphaba after all, it enhanced her sharp features giving her an edgy new look. As she took in the sight of her dance partner she noticed a quickening of breath and a flush about her cheeks- it was becoming a regular occurrence with her roomie. Elphaba licked her lips nervously and looked down at the blonde who met her eyes and held them. staring into her eyes seemed to have steeled the green girl's nerve, and she leaned forward and kissed Galinda. Her own breath caught in her chest as Elphaba's grip on her waist tightened, bringing her closer. _Ooh, what am I doing?_ The blonde thought, remembering how every moment with her green-skinned roomie was reported- with snippets cut out- to her coven of vipers.

After what seemed like eternity, Galinda pulled away almost in a panic, "Wh-wh-what was that for?" She asked, unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I was..." Elphaba began, thinking of an excuse. She rubbed her lips together, "sharing lip gloss." she finished lamely.

"Oh..." The blonde responded faintly, realizing she had provided that excuse herself.

"I have to go." her roomie said suddenly, it seemed Galinda's former panic was contagious, and before the blonde could move Elphaba snaked through her grasp and fled the ballroom. Miss Upland sat down right where she stood- she might have fallen over if she hadn't- pressing two fingers to her lips. She had heard Elphaba's skin described as 'green as sin', if that was true, how bad was her sin if it was worse than the green of her roomie? And, if that was true, then 'sin' was delicious...

xXx

Elphaba avoided her roommate like the plague. She had been doing especially well, seeing as they shared a room, but she couldn't keep it up for long, she had history with her- she tried not to think about that and instead pondered what Dr. Dillamond would teach today. She peered into the room, not seeing Galinda anywhere, a cocky voice behind her interrupted her thoughts, "Are you going in or are you going to cut the class?" Great, it was Fiyero, the only Winkie to have made it to college. Briefly she wondered what other Winkies were like if the prince was the best example.

The green girl, however, didn't deem him worth a reply and simply entered the classroom and took a seat. But that pesky boy followed her and sat next to her, tugging on a lock of her hair- she had worn it down today, trying to replicate the style Galinda had shown her. "What's with the new look?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm trying something different." she stated tersely, "Why don't you go sit with your girlfriend, Galinda?" it sounded more like an accusation. Yes she knew the blonde was his girlfriend, which is what made it all the more painful when she thought about the Oz Dust Ballroom, but the sooner she was calloused over from the whole ordeal the sooner she could move on.

"She won't talk to me," Fiyero sighed with indifference, "I think she's avoiding me." Elphaba could have punched him, the tone of boredom- of unconcern- in his voice infuriated her! But she was saved from the deed when Madame Morrible entered the room and explained that Doctor Dillamond had been sacked. "Thank Oz, he was a bore."

Elphaba ignored Fiyero, "What, sacked? Why?!" she exclaimed, standing in her outrage.

"Miss Thropp, he simply could not stay here and be so outspoken against our Wizard!" Morrible explained, and then commanded her to sit down and welcome their new teacher, some professor or other who had a Lion cub in a cage. In a _cage_!

"Stop, you're hurting it!" she remembered yelling at the man, but the whole class had gathered around, 'ooh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing in wonder. Fiyero told her to lighten up as he strode casually away and something in her snapped- A blind rage filled her, making her vision glow white hot and her head to pound, had she said something under her breath? But she blinked, and staggered backwards. The sight she beheld was of terror-stricken students moving in jerky motions as if their limbs were those of a marionette, but none seemed to be moving in any directions- they were rooted to the spots they were in. Seeing this as her chance, Elphaba lunged forward through the students and grabbed the cage up, bolting for the door where she ran into Fiyero. Perfect.

"Why weren't you spelled?" she accused, trying to maneuver past him.

"I was just leaving the room and then all this commotion started!" he said, his voice defensive, "Why weren't you spelled, and where are you taking the Lion cub?"

"I don't know, to safety." Elphaba waved her hand as if trying to clear the air of gnats and again tried to move past Fiyero, he blocked her and held out his hands.

"Let me take him, everyone expects me to skip classes, but you'll be suspected if you do!" he insisted. She was hesitant at first, but realized he was right and handed him the cage, warning him to be careful or next time he _would_ be spelled. He nodded curtly and jogged off with the cage under his arm. Elphaba looked back at the class, they were still in that terrifying spell- had that really been her? She decided she had better get help quick, and started to run towards the magical infirmary ward. As she rounded a corner she ran headlong into someone in bright pink attire, Landing on top of them as they both fell hard to the floor with an "Oof" of breath that was pushed out of both their lungs.

"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, eyes wide with shock as she registered the blonde's appearance. Her clothes were wrinkled like she had just thrown them on the floor at the end of the day and then picked them up and put them on again for the next day, and her eyes were red- telltale signs of hard crying- and her hair looked a bit unkempt. A very unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe appearance for her! "What's wrong, why do you look like this?" she asked, getting up and hoisting the blonde up as well, she seemed to wince at her touch.

"Elphie..." she started to dry sob, "Oh I'm so sorry!" she threw herself at the green girl's feet, shaking uncontrollably, "I've been such a-a bitch to you!"

The green-skinned girl was shocked and knelt to pick the blonde up again, "No, Galinda, please you haven't been a bitch to me, if you're talking about the Oz Dust Ballroom- I was just being selfish!" But that seemed to make her roomie feel worse and she practically howled in.. remorse? "Galinda, please, I have to get to the magical infirmary ward and inform them of some spelled students, but I promise we will talk about this-" she managed to pick the girl up, she was light enough, "Go back to our room and wait for me, please don't cry!"

Galinda hiccuped and looked at Elphaba with her blue eyes, now ringed with red, and seemed to grow calmer from some reassurance the green girl tried to exude. "O-okay." she said between small gasps and turned to go, but before going around the corner she looked behind her and called to her roomie, "Please forgive me Elphie!"

XxX

**I couldn't resist adding the small quote in there- I'm listening to the soundtrack, so I blame that! Hey guess what, the monkey's are exhausted! Review to keep their strength up! (Note: Edited, typos more adjectives, you know the drill!)  
**


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession  
**

**Thank you my number one fan for your reviews, they make me giddy as a giggling gaggle of girls! kehehehe!  
**

_Whatever could she have meant by that?_ Elphaba thought as she headed back to her dorm room. _I hope she's alright._ She turned the knob and opened the door cautiously, looking for Galinda as she entered. She found the girl sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, head in her delicate white hands. "What's wrong, my pretty?" the pet name escaped her before she could bite it back, and Elphaba sunk down beside her roommate, touching her arm tenderly. All that came from the distraught blonde was a shuddering sob, it concerned the green girl to see her usually perky friend like this. "Tell me what's wrong." she crooned softly, pulling the small girl easily into her lap and gently pulling the girl's hands away from her face. A few tears trickled down the porcelain cheek and Elphaba used the pad of her thumb to brush them away, ignoring the cries of dismay from Galinda and the burning sensation that followed the contact with water. "Is it about what happened at the Oz Dust Ballroom?" she asked, stroking the gorgeous albeit unkempt golden curls.

"Elphie, it's nothing you've done-" Galinda choked before burying her face into her roomie's shoulder.

"What is it then, my sweet?" she prodded gently, "We won't be able to talk this out if you don't do any talking." She tried to joke, and was rewarded with a watery smile as the head lifted from her shoulder.

Galinda sniffed, and then let a torrent of words tumble from her mouth, "Elphaba, I've been horrible, my friends- well they're not my friends anymore, they're horribly shallow and backstabbing and poisonous and inconciev-" in mid word she was stopped as Elphaba sealed her lips with her own. And, as much as the blonde ached to stay that way forever she pulled away, "I don't understand-"

"I love you." Stated Elphaba shyly, "I can't help myself, I love you Galinda Upland!"

"Oh, Elphie..." Galinda breathed, she felt so terrible, but so exhilarated, "I... I think I love you too!" and her own eyes widened as she did realize it was true- but she still had to tell her roomie about her wickedness, it wouldn't be fair if she didn't. But she could say nothing as Elphaba kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, letting her hands slide around the green girl's neck and up into her dark hair- with a smile she realized she had worn it down- and verdant hands pulled the blonde closer. "Elphaba-" Galinda murmured between kisses, "Elphie, listen, I still need to-"

"Shh, my pretty," Elphaba shushed her softly, "you don't need to tell me- whatever you think it is that you've done to me I forgive you!" the blond was ready to protest, but Elphaba covered her lips with a kiss to silence her, "Just forget about it."

Galinda shook her head, dodging yet another kiss designed to quiet her, "I can't just forget Elphie, I can't leave myself behind!"

The green girl chuckled, "I'm not asking you to leave yourself behind! I love who you are, a silly, frivolous, blonde named-"

"Glinda." she interrupted suddenly, "From henceforwardly my name is Glinda!" she announced.

Elphaba trailed a long green finger along _Glinda's_ jawline, "Alright my sweet, if you insist, but only if you promise to drop this matter." she said in all seriousness, but she couldn't help but let a smile play on her lips as she looked at the girl she loved- yes she was a bit disheveled at present, but that did noting to mute her beauty and even made her a little more endearing. Nothing more was said after that and Elphie held Glinda until she had fallen asleep in her arms.

XxX

And Glinda did forget, she pushed all thought of her two-faced deeds away from her consciousness and enjoyed being with Elphie. Her green-skinned girlfriend- not only had the blonde never thought she would ever say she had a girlfriend, but she had never thought Elphaba would be the one! But she quite enjoyed it, Elphie was different, but in an exotic and exciting way- almost her complete opposite- and she loved her for it! Of course her 'friends' had found out, and threatened to ruin her reputation. But that was about as threatening as they got, and Glinda just ignored them. Fiyero could have cared less, the brainless twit, he quickly found another girl to dance through life with.

"And good riddance." Elphaba stated firmly when Glinda mentioned it to her, "It's better to focus on your studies than to just scrape by." Yes, she made the blonde study for her own good- and the blonde couldn't say that she resented it, she knew that her verdant girlfriend wanted her to be the best she could be. Thinking of this made her appreciate Elphaba even more and she wrapped her arms around one of Elphie's, giving it an affectionate squeeze. The green-skinned girl grinned down at the blonde, "What was that for?"

"For being amazing." Glinda beamed back, abruptly squealing as someone goosed her, and Elphaba laughed, "What was that for?" she asked, bewildered that the usually reserved girl would do something so brazen.

"For being so damned cute." came the reply, and then it was her turn to make a cry of surprise as a heavy hand touched her shoulder. Both girls whirled to see Madame Morrible standing there.

"Girls, need I remind you about our rules against public displays of affection?" she tutted, and Elphaba rolled her eyes, but Glinda was frightened of this woman- she didn't know why, but there was something that made her uneasy. "Anyways, I have come to inform you, Miss Thropp, of a message from the Wizard- he expects you to seek an audience with him in the Emerald City in two weeks time." She explained, "That should give you time to get there, you have been excused from all classes-"

"Only if Glinda can come too." Elphaba cut in, "I need her there for... moral support." she offered cooly.

Morrible nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Indeed. I shall see about Miss Upland's classes as well. I suggest you both start packing."

xXx

**Yeah, this one was short- but I promise something big's going to happen next and I need a LOOOONG chapter for that! (Edited =))  
**


	5. Wickedness

**Chapter 5: Wickedness**

**Okay, as promised- a big chapter to make up for the small chapter previous. I'd better get some kickass reviews for this!**

As the couple strolled away towards their dorm, neither noticed Morrible giving them an appraising eye, they were too lost in excited chatter to see the sly smile curve her thin lips.

"The Emerald City, Glinda," Elphaba gushed, quite uncharacteristically, "I'm going to meet the Wizard and you're going with me!" Glinda smiled and watched in amusement as her green girlfriend seemed to be packing for all seasons and weather, and then laughed as she tried to close her small suitcase on the mountainous pile, "Oh stop laugh and come sit on this for me!" Elphie protested, the blonde obliged with another smile, accepting the hand-up from her girlfriend- she kept silent, only because she knew how excited Elphaba was. "What do you suppose the Wizard is like?" She asked, her eyes gleamed like a child on Lurlinemas with a pile of presents in front of them, she answered her own question, still working to get the suitcase to close with Glinda atop it, "He's probably wise and humble, and powerful, and just _wonderful_!" She caught sight of Glinda, attempting to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles. Kneeling to strap the suitcase into submission, Elphaba planted a kiss on each of the blonde's knees, "I know, I must be unbearable right now." she grinned up at her pink-clad love.

"Impossible," Glinda laughed, lifting her legs and using the green girl's shoulders as a footstool, "I find you immensifyingly attractive right now!" Elphaba grinned slyly at the blonde, rising suddenly so that Glinda was tossed back onto the bed in a flurry of pink and a yelp of surprise.

She crawled onto the bed after her girlfriend, using her heel to gently push the suitcase off the bed, "Really?" her breath was hot on Glinda's neck, but she shivered all the same as she reached up and brought Elphaba's face down to kiss her deeply. The blonde's tongue crept into the others mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the verdant woman- who was now flushed a pine green. With a long-fingered hand, Elphaba stroked up Glinda's leg, under her skirt, stopping at her upper thigh.

"Ooh, Elphie..." Glinda murmured, "Don't tease me..." she pleaded, the blonde's own hands traveled from the soft dark hair down Elphaba's back, trying to pull her closer. Her jade lover answered only by planting a kiss on her jaw, moving down her neck to her collar bone. Each kiss caused Glinda's breath to catch, and she could tell that was what her girlfriend was trying to do- the silly tease.

Suddenly there was a thunderous _BANG_ and both girls lept apart with a squeal, each clutching at their hearts as they pounded at the speed of a Jack Rabbit messenger. "Oz... What was that?" Elphaba asked, more to herself as she peered over her bed to see that her suitcase had quite literally exploded- bursting it's leather straps and sending her clothes all over the floor. "Brilliant, now I need to re-pack _and_ get new leather straps for my suitcase." she said flatly as Glinda crawled up to see as well.

The blonde couldn't help herself, and giggled, "You can use one of mine," she offered between giggles, "they are considerably bigger!" Elphaba looked down at her suitcase again and then joined the fit of laughter until her sides ached and she had to catch her breath. Glinda leaned against her as she caught her own breath and Elphie stroked her golden tresses.

"I've waited so long for this," sighed the verdant girl contentedly, "to meet the Wizard, to share my life with someone special- I never imagined I could have all of this!"

"Elphie, I'm so glad you're patient enough to share your life with me, and when we go to the Emerald City I know everyone will notice how special you are!" Glinda smiled up at her, proud of her brilliant- and not just in color- girlfriend.

Elphaba smiled back and kissed the blonde quickly, "You're perfect." she stated simply, and if Glinda could have frozen a moment in time and kept it with her always it would have been that moment- and then something painful in the back of her mind seemed to throb. She mentally pushed it back, whatever it was, she had no time for painful memories when she was making amazing ones right now. "Okay, come on, help me pack this back up- I'm going to take your offer of a bigger suitcase!"

XxX

Train rides had never been so exciting. Well, none of the trips Glinda had ever been on had started out with a wild commotion of protesting Animals. Of course Elphaba had to find out _why _the upset beasts- was that a racist term?- were making a fuss. They were objecting the recent laws concerning Animal transport. None of them could buy first, or even second, class tickets and if they wanted to go anywhere they had to go in _pens_. Of course her girlfriend was furious- Animal rights was a passion of hers- and went to the conductor to argue with him about it. Glinda had been standing off to the side, trying to calm a distraught Tiger who just wanted to get back to his family. His fears were voiced with a slight growl and the blonde prayed Elphie would be quick. She glanced over in time to see the conductor spit. At _her_ girlfriend. Elphaba didn't flinch, but she knew it stung more than the intended insult did. Muttering a few words of apology to the Tiger, Glinda marched over to the conductor and, without thinking, slapped him across the face so hard his lofty hat fell to the ground.

"That was rude!" she cried shrilly, trying to recover from the shock of actually slapping someone, "I think you owe her an apology, and three first class tickets!" she added, again without thinking. Elphaba looked at her curiously, wondering why they needed three tickets, but Glinda just tenderly wiped the spit off her face glancing at the burn before turning back to the fumbling conductor, "Well?" she asked impatiently, "We're waiting."

"Sorry, ma'am, it was a misunderstanding." the conductor mumbled huffily, "Three first class tickets for you. Free of charge." Glinda accepted the tickets for Elphaba and then, taking her verdant hand in her porcelain one, pulled her over to the Tiger.

"I'm sorry, I'm very bad with names, but it looks like you're riding with us." the blonde explained, both Tiger and green girl were stunned.

"Glinda..." Elphaba began, pushing her glasses up on her nose as if she couldn't see her properly, "You just..?"

"You would do that for me?" the Tiger asked, incredulous, but accepting the ticket all the same, "We only just met and..."

"Don't be rejoycifying just yet, we still have to get you on the train, but I'm counting on Elphie to pull that off, she has a quick enough tongue." her face was pink from all this braverism, it was so unusual for her. But it felt quite liberafying. Quickly the three gathered their wits about them and began to board the train, the porter tried to stop the Tiger from even setting one paw on the step but- as the blonde had pointed out- Elphaba had a quick tongue, and a sharp one at that, and the Tiger was allowed on. They found their private compartment and had quickly closed the door and pulled the shade, not desiring any more attention. Once the train had started and the conductor had punched their tickets- only giving them the evil eye, but saying nothing- they all breathed a sigh of relief and Elphaba threw her arms around the stunned blonde and kissed her hard.

"You were... amazing!" she told her breathlessly, pride welled up in her at the very thought of Glinda slapping a conductor and then even getting safe passage for Jax- as the Tiger was called.

"I couldn't help it," Glinda blushed in genuine modesty, "he _spit_ at you, Elphie, and it's so unfair what they're doing to people like Jax!" she looked over at the Tiger, who was looking away respectfully, but he didn't seem like it was awkward at all. Ginda decided that animals were indeed people too, and her girlfriend was right to defend them, nd now she would too, she guessed. "I hope you don't mind going the way we're going, I didn't think to ask your destination." She added, to which the tiger turn his head to look at the couple.

He grinned a toothy smile, and it really was beautiful albeit sharp, "My family lives just outside the Emerald City, so you just happen to be going the same way I am!" The Tiger was a wonderful traveling companion as it turned out, and he didn't mind the relationship Elphaba and Glinda had, he even said he admired them for going against the grain. And so the trip was indeed an exciting one, filled with good conversations, easy laughter, and fun. And that was only the first day, the trip took five days by train and then a week by carriages to the Emerald city.

The five days on board the train boiled down into a comfortable pattern- Glinda would walk to the dining car and get meals so as to avoid all the dirty looks and mean whispers that would be said about Elphaba or Jax, they would all eat in their compartment and have congenial conversation, sometimes Elphaba would read aloud from a book she was reading, and sometimes the Tiger would perform bits of plays he had memorized to much amusement. Glinda liked it best when Elphaba would read, her voice took on a different tone- a softer, yet stronger one- and the effect was captivating. At night, the blond and her girlfriend shared on of the pull-down bunks, snuggled tightly together to keep from falling over the edge onto the compartment floor, and Jax slept in the other. His snoring didn't bother the girls, they were usually too busy whispering sweet nothings to each other until sleep overtook them.

It seemed the ride ended all too soon, and they bid Jax farewell at the station, exchanging information so they could visit each other in the future and the Tiger pulled them both into a big soft, furry hug before he took his luggage and walked off to find a carriage that would take Animals as passengers.

"Oh, I do hope he finds on all right," Glinda murmured, watching until Jax had become swallowed up by the crowd on the station platform, "he's such a sweetie."

"Well, we'd best catch our own carriage, before they're all full!" Elphaba took the blonde's hand and hastened towards one.

The novelty of travel had worn off for the both of them by now, they had been in bumpy carriage after bumpy carriage, full of people of all sorts of lifestyles, and states of uncleanliness. Glinda had stopped caring now, although the smell was harder to get used to. But finally they had just this last carriage ride and they would reach their destination! And as soon as the blonde said that to Elphaba, she started up again with her excited chatter, and this lifted Glinda's spirits considerably.

The Emerald City was everything the girls had hoped it would be, it was big- bigger than big- and it was _tall_. Neither had seen building so tall before, yes the odd clock tower or chapel steeple, but never had any been as tall as any number of these buildings! The couple checked in at a boarding house and Glinda took a hot shower while Elphie scrubbed herself raw using her oils and then the both of them slept comfortably. Tomorrow would be the day for sight seeing and then... seeing The Wizard.

xXx

This. Was. Going. All. Wong. Elphaba thought angrily as she dragged a helpless Glinda behind her. Up, up, up a winding staircase...

_"I am the Great and Terrible Oz- Who are YOU?" the voice rang and lights flashed in wild eyes, and smoke furled from bronze-bright nostrils. Terrible indeed, it was enough to cause any one person alone to tremble in fear and possibly run back down the long emerald hall. But she had Glinda by her side- cowering by her side, to be precise- and this steeled her nerve._

_"My name is Elphaba and I was told you requested I seek an audience with you!" she yelled to make her voice heard above the roar of... wind? in a closed hall?_

_"Well wait a minute, there are two of you, which one is which, I can't see.." the voice grew dimmer, and the whirring, clanking, monstrous vision ceased and an elderly man stepped from behind a curtain, "Whi-wa-wa-WOW! They told me you were _bright_, Elphaba, but I didn't expect..."_

_"Excuuuuse me!" Glinda piped in, "Elphaba _is_ in fact the brightest, most splendiforous girl at Shiz University!"_

"In here, it'll be awhile before someone thinks to look in the attic..." the verdant girl panted, pulling an equally winded blonde after her into the dusty, yet spacious loft.

"Elphie," Glinda began, once she caught her breath and her girlfriend had secured the door, "Why couldn't you stay calm for _once_, instead of flying off the handle?"

_"A levitation spell would do the trick..." Elphaba didn't hear him anymore, she had opened the Grimmerie and suck to the floor, almost as if it had put her under a trance. She ran her fingers over the words, and knew instantly how to say the strange tongue. Ancient words spilled out of her mouth, and her vision whited out and then she heard screaming and was awakened from her trance- Chistery had wings... That wasn't what she had meant, she hadn't wanted to hurt the poor thing! And then, the truth came out. He had been using her- to make spies. To carry out his enraging Animal bans! Elphaba was so filled with rage, with white hot anger and she did the first thing that came to mind._

_"I'm going to fight you! I'm going to fight you and you'll be sorry!" and she snapped the book shut, grabbed Glinda's hand and ran. she barely heard the Wizard call for his guards._

"Glinda- Something has changed within me... Something is not the same" she tried to explain to the blonde, desperately trying to make her understand, "I through with playing by the rules of someone else's game!"

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur!" Glinda protested, trying to calm the green girl down, but she kept on.

"I'm through excepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so! Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know!"

"A very nice speech you are about to make, Miss Thropp." said an eerily familiar voice, and with a start the two realized it was Horrible Morrible! "But really, how do you think poor Miss Upland will be able to survive as a fugitive?" Elphaba moved to stand in front of Glinda protectively, "Did you think your _love_ would get you through?" she said it so... so carelessly, as if the thing itself were fake.

"And what do you know of love? You've obviously never experienced it!" she spat back as the Shiz Head stepped closer.

"My my, I know a bit more about your love than you do, Miss Thropp- You see, it's all a sham."

"What?" Elphaba looked at the carp-ish woman with disgust, "You don't know a damned thing about Glinda or I!" Glinda shuddered and groaned in pain behind her, "It's okay, my sweet, we'll make it out of here safely."

"That is where you're wrong- I would be happy to show you an example!" and the head moved so fast- the green girl wasn't sure how someone so big could move like that- that her arm was a blur as she threw a glass ball the size of her head at the girls. Elphaba flinched, protecting her head with her arms, but the orb didn't hit. In fact, it stood in mid-air, spinning lazily. "Look and see for yourself." the ball began to glow and then images began to filter through it- to flood Elphaba's mind, and it was as if she was experiencing the moments first hand.

Glinda, laughing with her old friends, they were discussing... her.. and it _was_ all a sham... Everything had been a lie. Unable to bear anymore, the verdant girl shoved the orb and it fell to the floor, shattering upon impact. She looked up, but Morrible was no where to be found, so Elphaba turned her wrath upon Glinda.

"You... you bitch!" her voice quavered as she accused the blonde, "You lied to me the whole time, did you ever mean anything you ever said to me?!"

"Elphie-" the small girl whimpered, "I swear that my feelings were real- that they _are_ real! I admit, in the beginning my intentions were wrong-"

"Damned right, you played me- Bet you and you fucking friends had a real good laugh while you were seducing me you fucking _whore_!" he voice rose to the shrillest it had ever been, and her eyes might as well have been on fire- she was only holding back tears now because she refused to give Glinda the satisfaction.

The blonde flinched with every word, as if they had each dealt a physical blow, and tears streamed down her face, "Elphie, please... forgive me.." she pleaded, her voice barely able to rise above a whisper.

"No." It was the coldest, hardest, Glinda had ever heard that voice get. And her heart was rendered in two by the steely reply, and so glind sank to the floor and wept great shuddering, wracking sobs.

Elphaba ignored the burning in her eyes and throat and the hollow ache in her chest and opened the Grimmerie again. _Flying might be a good way out_, she thought, and said the levitation spell again. At first nothing- she braced herself, waiting for wings to burst painfully from her back. But still nothing- except for the continual sobs of the distraught blonde. _She has no reason to be the one crying._ The green girl though bitterly, she caught something moving in the corner of her eye and turned- ready to attack. But it was a broom... an old broom at that. and it was flying. Perfect, it had worked!

"At least," she began, more to herself than for the benefit of Glinda, "if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free."

XxX

**OMG over 3000 words! I didn't think I could do that! that was the most painful thing I've ever had to do! RnR pleeease and thank you?**


	6. Storms

**Chapter 6: Storms**

**Okay, yeah I know I left you at a cliff-hanger last time- but I can't promise I won't do it again, I'm what's called a tease- it's how I survive! Thank you for your reviews they're always encouraging! Quick note, this one might be a little confusing because I'm trying out a different style- we're going to see Glinda and Elphaba's POV at almost the same time xD bear with me, and tell me what you think! Oh, and WARNING for slight Flinda and Firaba!!!  
**

There was a banging at the door that made chills run down the spines of the family of Tigers, the littlest one hid behind the skirts of it's mother who shot a worried glance over her shoulder at her eldest son who had been reclining in a chair at the table. The father had gone to a shelf to grab his skinning knife and unsheathed it now as the banging grew more urgent. The small Tiger whimpered in fear.

"Please- please, Jax, open the door!" Cried a horror-stricken voice from the other side, "Please, oh Lurline above! It's raining!" Jax recognized that voice and bolted from his chair, staying his father's arm as he was ready to open the door and thrust his knife, and instead he opened the door and was met with the green girl as she fell on him- She had apparently been leaning against the door, trying to stay under the short overhang above the door to stay dry.

"Elphie, quick, where it's dry!" the Tiger hastened to pull her in and towards the fireplace. She had wrapped her hands in scarves, but her face had been unprotected and was covered in small burns, and it looked like she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and almost swollen completely shut. She was clutching an old broom and leather-bound book to her chest, "What's happened?" Jax asked, gently guiding her to a seat, the rest of his family had backed away in fear.

_Glinda had no more tears to shed, the Wizards guards had shown up to find her sobbing dryly, her voice was barely audible anymore- she had wailed until she was hoarse. Her hands were bleeding from the shattered glass scattered around from the damned orb Morrible had tossed at Elphaba- She let out a strangled sob at the thought of her love. How could she do this to her? How could Glinda have done such horrible things to Elphaba?_

_"Miss, are you alright, did the witch hurt you?" asked one of the guards, kneeling beside her, and numbly the blonde registered it was Fiyero just as he realized it was Glinda his old classmate. Glinda's eyes closed painfully, they were calling Elphie a witch now? How quickly lies could take hold- of course, the blonde knew a lot about that. She opened her eyes again to look up at the Winkie, "Glinda? I didn't know _you_ were the captive the witch took! What in the name of Oz is happening?"_

The shuddering, gasping sobs Elphaba was emitting were muffled by Jax's soft fur and tunic as he rubbed her back gently. The story had come out, and the Tiger could tell it was still very painful for her. But there was one thing he couldn't wrap his tail around, "Elphaba," he began softly, "on the train, when you were on your way to the Emerald City, especially nights- That didn't look fake to me." he told her.

Elphaba lifted her head, using a small cloth to gently pat her face dry and not aggravate the many welts and burns on her cheeks and around her eyes, "I thought you were asleep..." She offered sheepishly, turning her head to look at the wall- not wanting to meet the Tiger's eyes.

"I wanted to give you both some privacy so I pretended to be asleep- it's almost impossible for me to sleep on a train." He explained, "But that's not the point, the point is that what you and Glinda-" at the sound of her name the jade face darkened into a scowl, a scary sight with all the burns and welts, "-had was very real. I think you should give her another chance!"

_"Shh, Miss Glinda, it's quite alright." That horrible Morrible was patting her on the back, but the blonde was numb, she didn't feel anything anymore- it was as if she had been frozen beneath a thick layer of ice, everything was muffled, everything was cold, and nothing reached her heart, if indeed she had any left. "You have been through quite an ordeal, but the Wizard has asked to speak with you- It is safe to say you're moving up my dear! And I've asked dear Fiyero to be your personal guard from now on- he's also moving up you know?" the chatter from this vile creature bounced off he cool porcelain exterior of the insensate blonde._

_"Ah, Miss Glinda, Morrible has told me all about your braverism!" The Wizard exclaimed, putting a paternal arm around her shoulders as he walked her away from the proud carp lady, "I've already made a statement to the press about how you defended my life and how you are to become a great help in scouting out the Wicked Witch!" Again, that title hit Glinda, but she didn't feel anything. She wouldn't feel anything anymore. "Come now, Miss Glinda, let's see a smile!" the old man cajoled, "A public figure needs a happy exterior!" internally the blonde didn't understand what this man was saying, but she obeyed and plastered her prize-winning smile on her face. It had transformed from genuine to realistic fake._

Elphaba clenched and unclenched her fists, still refusing to look at Jax, "I... I can't give her another chance, Jax- what if what little of me I have left gets broken? I gave her all that I am, and now... All I have is... Well I don't know what I have anymore."

"Well, stay with me for a little while," the Tiger conceded, "until your burns heal- forgiveness takes time- and when you're ready go find Glinda." There was truth in his words and Elphaba nodded slowly.

"They'll be looking for me. I stole the Grimmerie from the Wizard- can I put you in danger like that?" it was more a warning than a question.

"Elphaba, the reason I had to get back to my family is because I'm part of the Animal Agitators- One more fugitive in the house wouldn't be anymore dangerous." Jax explained, "Just take as much time as you need..."

xXx

Three months. Three months of nothingness. Glinda smiled, she laughed, she spoke encouraging words that she didn't really feel- Yet nothing pierced her frozen cocoon. Fiyero made things worse, he offered her love- the brainless fool- which she accepted in attempts to feel tenderness again. But after every night they made love she would leave their manor suite and be violently sick in the bathroom and then go back to lay in the clueless man's arms. He had been elevated into a key position in the Emerald Guard and witch hunt, which fake Glinda showed admiration for- she too had become a spokesperson in this mad search.

And every day was the same unfeeling routine. Perhaps this had always been her life? Perhaps she only dreamed of that wonderful woman and had finally woken up? Glinda didn't know anymore. And no one was the wiser.

_Three months, and there was no scarring. the Tiger family was only a little wary of her, the little one- Selene- followed her around playfully, and the green girl was happy to play with her if it distracted her from what she knew she was preparing to do. Jax was usually in his old room, studying old laws in Oz and writing letters to the agitators. he would pop out from time to time to spend time with them. And now, there were no more burns, and what Elphaba had been dreading was upon her._

_The tiger sat her down, the day of her departure to talk seriously with her, "Elphaba, you must know a few things- They're calling you a witch now." he told her seriously._

_"I expected as much." she sighed._

_"But there's more, Glinda-"_

_"Please, Jax, I can't think about it right now or I won't go through with it!" She said, standing and grabbing up her broom._

_"No, listen Elphie-"_

_"Goodbye, Jax, give my love to your sister and parents- I hope your endeavors go well!" and with that she swept out of the house and was away before the Tiger could show her the paper he had bought a few months ago, the cover of which depicted the smiling blonde arm in arm with the Captain of the Emerald Guard._

Glinda was to attend her an engagement party. Her own engagement and she couldn't even muster a single genuine feeling, her icy prison was suffocating it seemed. The story was retold of how she had saved the Wizard from attempted assassination from the Witch, how she had followed the Witch up to an attic room in a bout of bravery to stop her, and how she had been elevated to a high status in the Ozian court. The story seemed to be even more fancifully embellished with every telling. It was another ordinary party for Glinda- fake smiles, fake laughter, mind numbing small talk about how to kill the Wicked Witch. Except for Fiyero, the blonde noticed in her mental torpor that he was acting a little strange. In fact it had started when the engagement party had a few hours ago. His eyes had glazed over for the briefest of moments, and then he was slightly grumpy about the whole occasion and eventually stormed out. Perhaps it was time to excuse herself and find her fiance.

_Rage, rage unlike any other filled the green woman as she spied on the events of the party from some shadowy nook. And then, she did something stupid- she had spelled Fiyero. He had done nothing to her, well unless marrying Glinda was something to be counted as a sin. But she was furious at the blonde- had she really loved her if she could turn around and marry a prick like the Winkie after three months time? What had any of their time meant to her if it had taken but mere months for the Captain of the Guard to charm her?_

_And so she had spelled Fiyero. And Elphaba cursed herself for her stupidity, for she could not know what she had done to him in her rage. And then, her rage took a different turn- the Wizard. He had started it all, hadn't he? He had used and abused her power and now he was hunting her like some dumb beast. She would kill him. She would kill him with no remorse and she would free Oz and those poor Monkeys he had kept in _cages.

_But her plan had back fired. The wizard had let the monkeys go- but he had tried to call the guards. And then Fiyero was by her side... threatening the Wizard? What had she done to him?_

There was noise down the echoing hall leading towards the Wizard's throne room and the blonde was startled by a dozen or so flying monkeys whizzing past her. What was going on? She called Fiyero's name tentatively as she entered the throne room- And her prison of ice shattered as she was met with the cool stare of her emerald love!

"Elphie, what...?" she faltered, and then took in the rest of the scene- The wizard was sitting against his throne, her fiance was pointing a _gun_ at him. "Fiyero, what are you doing? That's the Wizard!"

"Don't call for the guards, Elphaba and I are getting out of here." Fiyero stated, backing away and using his arm to herd her former lover away from them.

"No, please!" Glinda cried, "We can fix this, we can make everyone happy- I mean, Elphie, you'll only have to serve a few years in prison, but I won't let them hurt you! Please, don't leave me again!" Perhaps she had liked it better behind her icy encasement, for the first time in a long time lights were brighter, words rang clearer, and emotions cut deeper- were more painful.

"I don't want anything to do with a spineless girl." Elphaba spat, but did Glinda dare hope that was uncertainty sparkling in her eyes? But it was gone just as quick as she had seen it and the two fled. And for the first time in three months the blond's tears broke look of their dam and poured out. As she wept the Wizard called the guards and tried to comfort her. But it was cold comfort in the form of some strange drink, and she refused. Why had Fiyero's heart suddenly changed?

_A love spell. She had put a _love_ spell on the brainless git. Again she cursed her stupidity, but it seemed a fitting revenge. Glinda broke her heart and so she had broken the blond's heart by stealing her... Fiance. The word made her gag, but not as much as the kiss Fiyero had suddenly given her. He was hurt and confused by her stunned reaction and she decided, why not let herself go? Why not make the heartbreak run deeper- although Glinda would have no way of knowing about it, it would satisfy her, right?_

XxX

**Ahhh, so that was interesting! It was actually kinda fun to write too with the weird perspectives and such xD Huzzah for multiple back-stabbings! Review if you please?**


	7. Plots

**Chapter 7: Plots**

**Thank you for all your encouraging reviews, they give me the warm fuzzies! I always try to find something different that I can use in a fic, and I'm glad it seems to be working! Also- there was some question as to whether Elphaba slept with Fiyero... All I have to say is- use your imagination ;)**

No. No, no, no, no, no. There had to be some way to reverse that stupid spell. Elphaba didn't care what Morrible had said about spells being irreversible back in her lectures at Shiz, there had to be some way to undo this... this _curse_! She had managed to get rid of the brainless lump by telling him to find a safe hiding place for them as she went to talk with her sister. Nessa would help, she would get their father to help and then she could simply hide with them until all this wicked witch nonsense blew over.

But if only it was that simple. Elphaba knew things were off as soon as she had stepped out of that wardrobe to greet her sister. Nessa didn't look like she was pleased to see her. In fact she said as much.

"Elphaba, I can't believe the nerve of you!" she hissed, her back straight as she sat in her chair, as if a cobra poised to strike at a threat, "How dare you come back here!"

"Nessa, please, I just need some help- I need father's help and you can--"

"Father's _dead_, Elphaba," The invalid laughed harshly, "you killed him!"

"_I_ killed him? Now wait just a clock tick!" the emerald woman was losing her temper- but she reigned herself in to give a civilized retort, "How could I have killed him, I've been in hiding?"

"Shame, Elphaba, pure shame! Father died of terminal disappointment because you went off and got yourself into this mess!" again that harsh laugh, it was starting to concern the older Thropp sister.

"Nessa, what did I do to you to make you so angry with me?" it wasn't an accusation, it was hurt- everyone seemed to be turning on her, with the exception of the hexed Fiyero.

"What did you do to me?" this only caused the younger Thropp to shriek with laughter, it wasn't a pretty sound like it had been in years past, "You left me in Shiz with just Nanny and Horrible Morrible to take care of me!" She screamed, a vein throbbed in her temple as she seemed to be expending great energy on this, "You left me there to chase your fantasies with that slut Glinda- yes, I know you two shared a bed- and then disappeared for months while everyone said you attempted to kill the Wizard, and I was sent home for protection only to find father dead of shock! You ruined my life Elphaba- what little I had of it- and you destroyed it!"

"I'm just trying to do good, Nessa!" Elphaba whined weakly, opening her the Grimmerie and gesturing towards it, "In fact I came to help you out as well, to prove that I'm not a disappointment!" and before the other could wheel herself over to the door to call her guards the green woman started chanting. And then Nessa screamed in pain, eyes wide in shock as she looked down at her feet- her shoes were glowing blood red. And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. and Nessa fell out of her chair, stumbling to her feet.

"What have you..." She looked in wonderment at her sister and at the book in her hands just as Boq jogged in.

"I heard screaming-" he stopped as he caught sight of Elphaba and turned to call the guards with a yell.

"Wait, Boq, look- I can walk!" Nessa called, drawing his attention finally to her feet, which were firmly on the ground, she smiled beautifully at him and he returned the smile, rushing to catch her up in an embrace.

"Oh Nessa!" He gushed, "This means I can go tell Glinda my true feelings!" This was not what the younger Thropp wanted to hear and she wrenched away from the munchkin.

"Of course, it's always someone else- it's never Nessa, no one cares for the girl in the chair! Even when I'm out of the damn chair it's still someone else! I ought to spell you!" she screeched, her laughter still ringing with that odd harsh quality that made her seem mad. And, without warning, she stumbled to Elphaba and wrested the Grimmerie from her green fingers, falling to the floor with it and trying to read falteringly from the page it had fell to.

"No, wait!" Elphaba cried, also falling to the floor and tried to grab the book back from her, "You don't know what you're saying- you could hurt someone!"

And then a cry from where Boq was standing stopped the sisters in their struggle for the book and turned both of their heads to see the munchkin on his knees clutching Nessa's chair for support with one hand, the other was wrenching at his clothes as he moaned about his heart... shrinking?

"Elphie... Oh Elphie, help him!" Nessa demanded, suddenly switching from anger to terror. Her elder sister looked at her with a mixed expression- as if deciding the true nature of Nessa's heart- and then stood, going to Boq and lifting him easily into the chair and wheeling him into a corner. She would try to fix him, but she didn't know how good she would be at it- especially since she had come here for that very help herself.

xXx

The floodgate of emotions had turned Glinda into a hot mess. she couldn't stop crying- or at least, not for very long until she would remember something about the way Elphaba had looked at her, how she had gone with Fiyero... And then she would stop crying and boil with hate and anger- how could she have done that? How could _he_ have done that? And to _her_! And it was during one of these small bouts of resentment that Morrible and the Wizard had found her and talked with her. And it was then that she had given them that horrible idea. Get to the sister and you get to Elphaba. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew it had been a mistake and she almost started crying again- But there was nothing she could do so she stalked out to cry in the privacy of her own home.

But nothing comforted her there. None of the luxuries she had been provided made her feel any better because they had all been gained from her 'heroic act'. And she couldn't sit here. She had to make things right with Elphie- But where would she be? And then it hit the blonde, that she would run to Nessa, especially if the Wizard and Morrible were taking her foolish words to heart! And so the lithe form stumbled down her grand staircase in her haste to get to her former love- and to save Elphaba's only blood relation that she had left!

_Nessa had thrown her out. After she had seen all that Elphaba could do for the poor munchkin was to make him a Ticktock clockwork thingy. She should have known better than to clean up after her sister- but either way she was going to be blamed for everything. And so the jaded woman left her only relation and flew along the Yellow-brick Road, to where she had no idea yet. Perhaps back to Jax- he had tried to warn her about something, and maybe she should have listened to him. She was shaken from her deep thoughts by a sudden gale and her broom was pushed around and around- spiraling towards the ground. Somehow her fall was cushioned, but all the same, Elphaba tumbled to the ground, bouncing painfully on the drought-cracked earth. The weather- although having been sunny and warm only moments ago- had taken a turn for the worse and it looked like it was going to rain. _

_Fear took hold of her and Elphaba scrabbled to her feet, taking up her broom and running into a nearby barn as the storm suddenly descended. The wind hit the barn hard, and it creaked dangerously, but held fast. The green woman stood by the door looking at the sky, trying to figure out the sudden change in the weather. And then she spied something very odd... A house... caught in a spiral of strong wind and blowing back the way Elphaba had come- Back towards Colwen Grounds!_

Too late. She had been too late and Nessa was dead. The Munchkins were in a panicked mass of confusion. The twister- as they had taken to calling it- had dropped a house on the Eminent Thropp and out had walked a girl! Glinda had shown up quite suddenly and everyone turned to her for direction, so she did what she seemed to be best at- she made up a story and sent the little girl along the Yellow-brick Road towards the Wizard. Which might not have been the wisest thing to do, but then, when had she ever been wise in her life ever? The Munchkins had cleared out, satisfied with the lie and the blonde was left to weep at this unfitting grave, laying a few flowers plucked from a bush near the house.

"What a touching display of grief." The biting sarcasm jarred Glinda from her position near the ground, Elphaba had strode up to her. And her lip curled- was that hate? The blonde hoped not!

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another." she said sharply before she could bite it back. But it was true- clearly her former love didn't want anything to do with her.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left of her were those shoes- and now that wretched little _farm_ girl has walked off with them!" Elphaba spat back. Nessa had been her only living family member left. "You know, I would appreciate some time _alone_ to say goodbye to my sister!" Glinda was hurt- she had been hurt by Elphie more than anyone had ever hurt her before- but she slowly backed away to give the distraught woman some space as she grieved, "Nessa, please- please forgive me!"

Glinda began to cry as she watched and couldn't stay back any longer, "Oh Elphie... Elphie it's dreadful, it really is to have a house fall on you but..." she couldn't tell her the truth, she couldn't bear to listen to the voice that was cold as steel- She longed for the voice that was soft and firm at the same time, lilting as she read. But those days were over, "Accidents will happen." She offered lamely, laying a hand gently on her arm.

"You call this an accident?!" Elphaba shook her arm off, rounding on Glinda and backing away from her as if she had said something truly astounding.

"Well, maybe not an accident..." Glinda was trapped, she couldn't tell the truth, but she couldn't lie to Elphie- it was tearing what little heart she had left in two!

"Well what do you call it?" the verdant woman demanded, her face flushed evergreen with anger.

"A... A regime change..." the blonde faltered, still unable to tell the whole truth, "Caused by a strange twister of fate...?"

"Oh, so you think cyclones appear, just out of the blue?" Accusation poisoned every word as it left Elphaba's mouth and stabbed the blonde.

"I don't know, I never-"

"Well of course 'you never'," Elphaba mocked, "you're too busy telling people how _wonderful_ life can be!"

Anger overtook Glinda and she spoke without thinking, "Well, I'm a public figure now, people expect me to-"

"Lie?!" the green woman interrupted.

"Be encouraging!" Glinda shouted back.

"So, who's idea was it?" Elphaba asked wildly, "To send a house toppling onto my sister? Was it the Wizards? Of course even if it wasn't he'd still take credit for it!"

Again, without thinking Glinda spat back, "Yes, well, A lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us. Aren't we?" it was a painful jab and the stunned silence that answered pulled Glinda back into her right mind. But too late, as a group of Emerald Guards rushed in and seized Elphaba.

"I can't believe you would sink this low!" Elphaba shouted at her, "To use my own sister as bait!"

Glinda wanted to deny it- but it _had_ been her idea, although she hadn't meant for it to slip and she hadn't meant for it to be like this! And then Fiyero jumped in and everything happened so fast- he grabbed her roughly and pointed a gun at her head and the guards let Elphaba go. She looked like she wanted to help... dare she hope that it was her she wanted to save? but Glinda mouthed a 'Go.' to her, even if it wasn't her say so that the green girl was waiting for.

And Elphaba escaped.

XxX

"Damn it!" Elphaba cursed. She knew Fiyero was going to be punished for helping her- and he had done so quite unwittingly too. If only she hadn't cast that spell on him! But now she had to protect him, she had to make things right! and so she did what she only knew how to do- and that was to spell him again. Make it so that he would forget, and so that he wouldn't feel the pain they would no doubt be inflicting on him. She couldn't bear another body on her conscience! Opening the Grimmerie, she searched for the spell and began.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen, eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen..." It felt pointless, she couldn't know if it was working or even what it was doing to the brainless man! She tried the chant once more and gave up, "This is... this is stupid! I... I just need some time to think!"

She paced back and forth under the shelter of a tree- she was confident she had gotten far enough away from the guards. And they were probably too busy questioning Fiyero to chase after her. She was startled from her broodings by a monkey as it landed deftly beside her. It was one of the winged ones. It held out a small paper to her.

"What is it?" She asked, prompting it to speak, but it remained mute and pressed the paper into her palm with is leathery one. She looked down and opened it, inside was scrawled in an untidy script she didn't know, 'there's an empty castle in the Vinkus, I've told the monkeys where- they seem intelligent. I will find you-' it was signed 'Fiyero'. She looked back at the monkey and recognition dawned on her, "Chistery! Fiyero gave you this?"

The monky nodded and took her hand in his own and tugged on it looking to the western sky.

"Chistery, you can speak, you're an Animal!" Elphaba said, as if reminding him of an inherent right, but he blinked at her balefully, "Oh, never mind right this instant, now where's this castle?"

xXx

**Ahhhh, I know I know! You want your Gelphie goodness! I do too, believe me! The monkeys won't let me bring them together yet! Perhaps if you review you can persuade them?**


	8. Changed

**Chapter 8: Changed**

**Okay, to be honest I didn't expect to get this far with this story... I figured I would either make it short and sweet, or just stop updating when it just started getting good. You guys are AWESOME with your reviews! Alright, enough gushing- this isn't an acceptance speech- Here's a bit of a notice: Alot of time has passed in this chapter, like I don't know if the way I'm expressing it is good, but just in case you don't get it you'll know. There has been a gap of time between this chapter and the previous!**

The word had gotten around now that the child from the 'Other World' was going to kill her. Elphaba laughed at this- how could a small girl manage to kill her? She didn't even know where the Witch was hiding! And how did she get such information? Interestingly enough the glass orb Turtle Heart had made for her as a child had magical properties and could be used to spy on events as they happened. It had been a painstaking task to fly back to Munchkin Land and extract her few belongings from under the Emerald Guard stationed there. And now Elphaba used it to keep track of her sister's shoes and their current wearer- Dorothy. The little farm girl seemed to attract help from all sides though, that could be a problem if she did manage to find the Witch's fortress- among her companions Elphaba counted Boq, now known as the 'Tin Man', a Lion of cowardly nature, and an animated scarecrow who looked eerily familiar.

The emerald woman doubted this ragtag bunch would find her, and so her mind drifted to other things- Glinda for example. Now deemed 'the Good Witch of the North', the blonde seemed to be bringing down the Wizard form the inside. Or that's how it looked to Elphaba as she had watched her in the green glass ball, putting Horrible Morrible in jail for some minor felony or whatnot. That had made her laugh harder than when the Wizard had told Dorothy to kill her! It had been so long since that day when they had shouted at each other. Silly, stupid thing that they hadn't meant- At least, Elphaba hoped.

It worried her that she could not find Fiyero in her spying orb- She figured that the spell had done more harm than good, and the fact that she couldn't see him in her glass ball cemented that in her head. But he had been helpful albeit brainless- finding this castle, providing the flying Monkeys with a home as well as herself. She just wished she didn't get a sinking feeling when she thought about him. How much trouble she had caused...

And then her thoughts turned back to Glinda- If she had just bowed to pressure and worked for the Wizard they wouldn't be in this mess, Glinda would still love her and they would probably be married by now, Nessa wouldn't be dead, Father wouldn't be dead- But the Animals would be. Or at least, their speech would be dying and they would just be animals. And the Wizard would continue his reign of unknown terror for who knows how long. No matter how hard she thought about it and tried to rationalize it to herself- the path she had taken seemed to be the wiser rather than just doing what the Wizard said. That hurt her to think about it. Did that mean that the path without Glinda was the right one? She couldn't accept that! Not ever would she accept that.

She needed the blonde now more than ever- there was so much she wanted to tell her, to be comforted by her, to apologize to her, to make love to her... Elphaba's thoughts were interrupted as the image on the ball changed and a house came into view- it's roof was afire and a family ran through the front door, coughing and frightened. Elphaba couldn't see them very well as she squinted at the image and it slowly became larger and she recognized Jax's family. She cried out angrily as she spotted the Emerald Guard taking him prisoner and his family put into pens. Off to the side stood the band of 'heroes'. The little girl looked frightened, clinging to the Lion who was also shivering, the Tin Man smug, slinging his axe over his shoulder, and the Scarecrow hiding behind him away from the fire. Rage filled the jade woman and she reached for her broom. It was too much- this wretched girl incriminating her friend!

"Chistery, watch the orb for me- I must fly to the aid of friends. I'm afraid Jax will be hurt if he doesn't tell them where I am!"

XxX

_"Jax, I've made a mess of things- But I'm not here to trouble you with them. I'm going to Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus so that I can no longer cause my friends and family suffering." Elphaba told the Tiger, "I'm only telling you because... Well because, if Glinda... If there were even the slightest chance that she'd take me back after the things I've done to her then she can find me..."_

_"Your secret is safe with me, Elphie." Jax smiled warmly at her and hugged her for the last time and as she flew away he whispered, "Good luck!"_

"Where is the witch?" a guard asked for the umpteenth time, leaning on the arms of the chair they had tied the Tiger in.

"Even if I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't be a pawn for the Wizard!" Jax growled, baring his teeth and earning a slap from the guard's riding crop across his face.

"You're in enough trouble as it is, beast," the guard snarled back, "what with your activity in the Animal Agitators- If you don't tell us what we want to know you'll be in for it!"

"You can't to do anything to me that'll make me tell you anything." the Tiger stated in what he hoped was a bored tone.

The guard smiled sadistically, and gave an order to one standing near him, "We'll see about that." He said quietly as a cage box with a sheet over it was wheeled in.

Elphaba circled lower and lower, there was nothing left of the house now but smoldering wreckage, the view only serving to enrage the green witch even more. There were guards stationed around the family's barn, which had remained untouched by the fire, and there was a wagon that Elphaba assumed they were holding the rest of the family for it too had guards surrounding it. As she made her descent her shadow passed over a few of them and they pointed and yelled. Some thought it would be smart to aim their guns at her black wraith of a form. She laughed humorlessly at the attempt to bring her down and gave a short flurry of green fingers, sneering as the guns exploded in the guards' hands when they tried to fire. It took only a few more flicks of her hand and well worded mutterings to disperse the crowd of guards as she landed and strode into the barn, prepared to spell a few more.

A cursory sweep showed Elphaba that the dimly lit barn was empty but for three figures- Well _two_ figures and one... corpse. The emerald woman gagged and caught the attention of the huge Tiger who was crouching over what was left of the guard.

"Jax... Sweet Oz, what's happened?" she choked as the tiger growled, the fur of his neck standing on end, "Can't you... can't you speak?" there was a mewling whimper coming from the smaller form and with a jolt Elphaba realized it was Selene. The poor little one shook with fright, cringing away from her older brother as he seemed to pace, in a half crouch half crawl. It was as if he was something between and Animal and an animal. She could tell why the little Tiger would be afraid. "Jax, please come to your senses... what's happened?"

The tiger advanced, letting out a roar as one of his paws swiped at the witch. Elphaba held up her arm to protect her face and was rewarded with searing pain as Jax's sharp claws ripped into the flesh of her arm and she screamed in pain, falling backwards. As she nursed her arm close to her chest, the tiger rose back on two feet, raising his paw again to strike, a ferocious growl escaping him.

"I'm so sorry..." Elphaba whispered, waving her good hand and throwing the tiger back with her magic. There was a sickening crunch as she head him smack into something, and the green woman rose quickly to see if her friend was okay- no matter if he was feral.

"E-elphie..." Jax groaned weakly as she came into view, cringing at the sight of his prone body- she had sent him right into the pieces of a broken chair, and the sharp wood spikes that were left of the thing stuck through the Tiger at horrific angles. "Elphie... I'm sorry..." he coughed, blood gurgling in the back of his throat.

"No... No shh, don't speak it's okay!" Elphaba crooned, kneeling and stroking his face tenderly.

"It.. isn't." Jax stated sorrowfully, "I told them... they were going... to hurt Selene..." talking was becoming increasingly difficult, and the Tiger began to choke on his own blood. Elphaba couldn't look, and when the choking sounds ceased she turned her head to stare into the glassy eyes of death.

"No..." She moaned, swallowing back tears as she closed his eyelids.

xXx

So, the word was out about the witch's hideout. Glinda didn't know if she should be thrilled or worried sick. Of course, the little girl and her companions were on their way as soon as the words had come out of poor Jax's mouth- And the blonde had to get to Kiamo Ko first. If anything good had come out of all of this it was that Glinda had become a fairly accomplished sorceress, and she knew how to travel. With her sparkling mage staff she drew an invisible circle around herself and then turned counter-clockwise one-hundred and eighty degrees, while murmuring the incantation for her bubble-travel spell. And then with that she was away. Time in her bubble seemed a lot faster than time outside her bubble- So it was only a matter of minutes before the mirror-like surface of the bubble became translucent and eventually burst with a small pop.

The bubble spell had worked better than it ever had- for it had deposited her inside what seemed to be the witch's room. And there, kneeling next to her bed with head covered by her arms was Elphaba. She looked to be sobbing, but when Glinda gently said her name and the green woman looked up she could see it was just a dry sob, but sobbing nevertheless.

"Glinda..." the jaded woman breathed, rising to face her.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry, I heard about Jax..." Glinda began, not knowing where to start, there was so much she wanted to say, wanted to do, but she held herself back- afraid that perhaps Elphaba had changed after all this time. "I... I miss you. And listen, I believe you're doing the right thing, and I want to help you get out of this mess- That farm girl may not be much of a match for you, but the Emerald Guard will be hot on her tail to kill you and... And together we're unlimited- remember?" she barely had time to breathe.

Elphaba looked a the floor, "I'm limited, just look at me... I'm limited-" She looked up and then gestured to the blonde, "And just look at you, you can do all the things I couldn't do, Glinda! And now it's up to you, for the both of us..."

"I've heard it said..." Glinda began slowly, "That people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them- and we help them in return..." she looked around and then straight at Elphaba, "Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you..."

"Things fall apart, they fall apart so hard..." Elphaba sighed sadly, as if that was an explanation for something.

"Elphie?" Glinda was confused, what did the green woman mean?

"You can't ever... put 'em back the way they were..." she took a tentative step forward, the look on her face was strange and unreadable.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, only slightly scared. Or, okay, possibly very scared.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Elphaba paused to sigh heavily, "you know it takes time. You can't just... come here and expect --"

"I know." Glinda said quickly, looking at the floor and wishing that if the emerald woman was going to hurt her it would be quickly and painlessly- but she knew better. Love hurt like hell.

"There's just so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides...you have to learn if... if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and ... can we just skip it?" the blond's head snapped up at this last question and found herself staring into the dark eyes with her own blue ones. Elphaba lowered her head slowly and pressed her lips to Glinda's.

"What... what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, more in surprise than in disgust.

"Sharing your lip gloss." smiled the green woman and Glinda beamed back, throwing her arms around her love and bringing her head down for a crushing heated kiss. When they pulled away for air Elphaba spoke softly, "And just to clear the air, I ask forgivness for the things I've done that you blame me for--"

"But then, I guess we know there's blame to share..." the blond told her, "And... none of it seems to matter anymore..." They smiled at each other, content to just be in the others' arms until Chistery loped in to find his master, tugging on her skirts.

"What is it, Chistery?" she asked, as he continued to tug on her skirts, "Please try to speak, I know you can!" she pleaded

"D-Door-uh-theee..." he stumbled over the word as if it was strange to him, "Door-uh-theee come heeere... G-gaaardzzzz come too!"

"They've come... Glinda, stay hidden in here, keep the Grimmerie with you and don't let it fall into the hands of the Wizard- Keep resisting him, but keep up the facade, I know that's what it was all along now..."

"No, Elphie please," Glinda pleaded, grabbing hold of the green woman's wrists and holding on tightly, "Let's run away, I can't lose you once again, it's too painful!"

"No, my sweet, I have to do this, I have to end it here..." Elphaba told her, prying her wrists from the blond's fingers, "Trust me, I can handle myself- I happen to be a sorceress too, you know? And I'll find you when this is over!"

The promise was enough and Glinda watched as her love descended the stairs from her tower room to Oz-knew-where. She couldn't help feeling that she wouldn't see Elphaba ever again, so she clutched the old book to her chest tightly, as if it would give her comfort.

XxX

A shriek sounded somewhere downstairs and Glinda couldn't help herself- She ran down the steps, practically flying. She could head the soldiers stomping around in lower parts of the castle, it seemed like they were all heading out, and she could also faintly hear the laughter of the Tin Man and the other stupid companions as they rejoiced- Rejoiced? That made fear settle in the pit of the blond's stomach and she burst into a room where she saw the flutter of wings as one of the monkey's entered.

And there was Elphaba- curled into a fetal position on the floor, soaking wet. Steam rolled off her body, curling around her in a deadly embrace as the burns appeared on her flesh. She moaned in pain and Glinda fell to her knees next to her dying love.

"Elphie, no, you can't die!" she cried, lifting the green woman's head into her lap, her facial features were muddled as if made of hot wax that had melted, "Elphie, you promised!" she sobbed carefully brushing a lock of hair away from Elphaba's face that had escaped her braid. Something strange was happening though- the witch had stopped moving, had stopped breathing, and seemed to dissolve untill there was nothing left but that silly old hat Glinda had given her all that time ago. She held it to her breast, knowing it would probably be the only thing of Elphie's she'd ever have to keep.

"M-miss Glinn-daaa..." Chistery spoke next to her, holding something out to her which she accepted and, as she turned it around in her hand a sudden realization came upon her- This was the same kind of bottle as the Wizard had offered her that night so long ago... And then an even more shocking realization came upon her... Elphaba was the Wizards own daughter!Getting up, the blonde started for the door, in her haste Glinda tripped over a strange bump in the rug- but righted herself and performed her bubble-travel spell. It was time to see the Wizard.

xXx

**OMG, that was so hard to write you have NO idea! I struggled with the decision to kill poor Jax or not.... oh and *spoilerhint*whatonearthcouldcauseabumpinthemiddleofarug?!?*coughspoilerhint* Oooh, and that little discourse just after Glinda says, "I know I'm who I am today because I knew you" is a modified scene from Buffy up until "What are you doing?" xDD... because I'm a freaaaak and I couldn't resist! it was just so... perfect.... Ayy, the monkeys are feeling super sorry for keeping you on the edge of your office chairs or whatever- but they just want to keep you reading and reviewing! xD**


	9. The End

**Chapter 9: The End**

**Dudez, you guys are so awesome, I believe it was your reviews that got me through this entire fic! And dear IozzaKapozza- I'm sorry my writing made you cry- but I suppose I can't really be sorry that my writing could be so effective as that... so.. Um... have a cookie?**

Glinda sat on the Wizard's vacated throne- She had basically dethroned him, and now no one could corrupt Oz anymore. She replayed the scene in her mind, it brought her small comfort to remember telling the little man of his daughter, how he had ruined the life of his only progeny, and then telling him that if he didn't want his secret known he had better get his ass out of Oz. What should have been a sweet victory was embittered by the death of her only true love- Glinda knew life would be very long and colorless without her. And she prepared to ache like this- this empty hollow aching in her heart- for the rest of her days.

And for the first few months it was bad. Glinda the Good could hardly get out of bed most days, people began to talk- saying that when Fiyero ran away with the witch it broke her heart. This talk reached Glinda and upset her more, but she decided to start getting out, to show the people she was not broken. But it was all just more lies, more of her elaborate facade, the fake smile that never reached her blue eyes.

And then the flashes started. She would catch green in her peripherals and turn to look to find no one. That was only the mildest one- once she thought she actually saw the green woman at a distance and she hurried to meet her, only to find it was not Elphaba after all. Oz, it was hard to even _think_ of her name without bringing up the image of her death in the blond's mind! She thought she was going crazy, that the deep loss had finally snapped a chord somewhere inside of her and she was insane. All the while still keeping up her appearance- the wonders a little make up could do.

One night, as she lay in a fitful sleep, Glinda dreamed of the Other World- the place that Dorothy had come from. She dreamed of it's bright lights, of it's tall buildings, and of a small countryside with a small house... Chistery was puttering around outside and Glinda was sitting on the porch grinning at the Monkey's parody of Elphaba- his dexterous and long fingers wiggled as if casting a spell and he mumbled nonsense to make her laugh. And then the woman being parodied came out, putting a hand on the blond's shoulder, beaming at the two.

"Alright you two little monkeys," She began in a mock warning tone that dissolved into just a jovial laugh, "You must be hungry from all this playacting. Good thing I've been inside 'doing spells'- or cooking as most would call it!"

Chistery grinned up at his master and loped up to the porch on his knuckles, "Fun!" he exclaimed- he had not yet mastered full sentences without it coming out in stuttered sounds- and with one last grin at the pair he bounded inside for supper. Glinda stood and Elphaba put her arms around her waist, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Do you like it here?" the green witch asked softly, pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

"It's idyllic." the blonde stated, smiling up at her love, "I love you Elphie."

"Glinda," dark eyes met blue and the blonde was instantly lost in the connection, "wake up, I need you to write your suicide letter!"

The blonde looked at her confused, "What?" She blinked. And then she blinked again. And then the world started to shake and Glinda woke with a start, sitting upright and smashing heads with the person who had been shaking her awake.

"Oww!" the figure hissed, pressing a palm to it's forehead, "Oz, Glinda you'll wake the whole household and then we'll be in for some trouble!"

Glinda didn't dare hope that the voice she heard was real, "Elphie?" she whispered, still blinking sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to the dark.

"The one and only, my pretty." and then the green woman stepped into the moonlight as if to say 'ta-da' and present herself. She knelt quickly by the blond's bedside, taking Glinda's hands in her own, "Now we don't have a lot of time, sweet, I need you to write your suicide letter- say that you've thrown yourself off the balcony."

"What?" sleep and the sudden appearance of her love only served to muddle the blond's thoughts as she squinted at what _must _have been a apparition, A figment of her imagination telling her what she wanted to hear- She wanted to write a suicide note? Perhaps it didn't seem to far off the charts, for Glinda shrugged and rose from her bed, going to the desk to do as her imaginary Elphie had asked. She could hear her figment rummaging around her room, heard the sound of mage's chalk on her wood floors- but it was all surreal. The blonde shook her head, igniting the gas lamp and bending to her task.

_'My dear fellow Ozians- I simply cannot live like this anymore, not since my love has passed away. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but you understand that I will be happy when my life has ended. You'll find my body at the foot of my balcony, having thrown myself off it in my haste to join my love. Do not blame anyone for my choice- it was made while in sound mind and body. And forget me, for I have been just a silly little thing and I'm not worth remembering- Sincerely Glinda the Good'_

She read her note over once, and was satisfied, placing it next to her still burning lamp_._ "It's done." Glinda stated softly, walking as if in a trance towards her balcony doors.

She heard the imaginary Elphaba pick up the note to read it over, "I wouldn't say you aren't worth remembering, you gave these people hope- even if it might have been a lie, it was still something..." the blonde wasn't listening, she opened her double doors and strode onto the balcony, letting the cold moonlight caress her porcelain skin. Just as she made it to the stone railing strong arms wrapped around her, holding the blonde fast, "Whoa there, steady my sweet! I was planning on throwing a decoy, not your pretty face!"

The contact was firm, and warm, and it was really Elphaba! Glinda turned around in her love's arms a looked- really looked- hard into her eyes until she was satisfied that she wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't imagining things, and that she wasn't dead. But wait, the green witch was supposed to be dead- Had died in her very arms! Glinda pulled back her arm and slapped.

"Alright, I suppose I deserved that..." Elphaba admitted, loosing her hold on the good witch to rub her stinging cheek

"How did you do that?" Glinda demanded

"Like what I'm about to do now," the green witch explained, "I'm going to make a temporary doppelganger- Only this one requires a sort of host... You could call it a glamor-"

The blonde cut Elphaba's explanation short, knowing it could be longer if sh let it go unchecked, "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I wanted to, precious-" the green woman almost whined, "I had to wait for it to be safe enough to come for you, and I had to find the host body, and the digging took awhile, and it had to be somewhat fresh and-"

"Fresh- what? What have you done Elphie?!" the blonde was aghast.

Elphaba looked down, grinning sheepishly, "I.. Had to dig up a freshly dead corpse so that we could fake your death?"

Glinda opened her mouth to say something about ethics but then closed it, deciding to let the green witch get on with her craft.

xXx

The papers were plastered with the story the next day. Glinda the Good commits suicide, body found beneath balcony, unrecognizable from the fall. Reports said it must have been planned for months in advance- the two tittered about that as they made their escape. Out of Oz- Forever.

The End...

**Or is it? I promise at least an Epilogue full of fluffy happy-ending rainbow crap xD no seriously, at least a fluffy epilogue, and perhaps a sequel IF I can be persuaded, muahahaha! It might not take that much persuasion seeing as I already kinda cooked it up in my head anyways! So, yeah, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and didn't waste your time! Your reviews (Those of you who did review) were the r0xx0r! Love you guys!**


	10. Or is it

**Epilogue: Or is it?**

**As promised, a fluffy epilogue to counter-balance all the angst I wrote xD. Maybe look forward to a sequel, seeing as I kind of thought one up already hahaha!**

Life was good- No, life was more than good, life was excellent!

But let's back up, here. The escape from Oz took four weeks. Two to travel past the Glikkus borders in the north, two to find the necessary supplies Elphaba needed for her spell to find the Other World. And they did find it- the Other World. And it was just as Glinda had dreamed it to be; bright lights, buildings _taller_ than quoxwood trees, a place called 'Hollywood' in 'California'. At first it was scary, as all things new turn out to be at first, but then they had left the dazzling lights and sky-high buildings for the countryside, a beautiful place.

"Let's call this place home, Elphie." Glinda tilted her head up to Elphaba's as the green woman encircled her waist with her long green arms, her words breathed softly in the green witch's ear.

Elphaba smiled indulgently, "Of course, my dear, of course." she leaned down to plant a small tender kiss on the perfect pink lips before continuing, "Now, let's pick out the perfect spot for our house." And so the weeks went and the house seemed to grow in phases, like a blooming flower, and it was perfect for the both of them, every room decorated to the tastes of the blonde- Although the green room with the pink trimming that Elphaba took for her workshop did earn an eye roll from the emerald woman, and giggles from the blonde- and it had a magical, yet homey air about the place.

And there the two of them stayed, taking care of Chistery as he re-learned speech, and taking care of eachother. If there was anything to dampen this perfect existence it was the pesky journalist who kept popping up uninvited. Her name was Riley. And she was the most annoying pest ever. She had showed up one morning with her camera and took a snapshot of Elphaba through the window as she made a surprise breakfast for her love. The green witch wouldn't have even known the reporter was there if she hadn't have forgotten to turn her flash off. And the sudden light caused her to turn and scrutinize the scenery outside. And there was Riley, too slow to find a good bush to dive behind.

Elphaba had run outside quicker than she ever had in her life and had the poor woman by the collar before she could make a safe getaway, "How many pictures of me did you take?" she asked in a tone that meant business.

Riley started to babble, "I-I only got one, but it could easily be called a fake! No one believes the conspiracy theories anyways, they all think I'm crazy with my talk of energy bursts and freakish green people and-"

"You think it's funny to have a skin condition? How would you like me to say your freckles make you look like a freak?"

"No no! I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't! I just had to see for myself if my research was true or not!" Elphaba dropped the woman, opting for her wrist instead as she dragged the reporting inside and sat her down in the kitchen with a few quick words of, 'don't move'. The green witch didn't say anything for awhile as she added another egg to the pan she had been frying up and finishing up breakfast.

"Elphie, dear, it smells like breakfast, what are you up-" Ginda said as she descended the stairs to find a strange woman sitting at the table with a look of impending doom on her face. "Oh... I didn't know we had... a visitor?" quickly the blonde pulled her robe tighter around her, looking to her love for an explanation.

"Been snooping around." She offered, waving in the reporter's general direction as she divvied up the eggs onto four plates and cradled them all expertly in her arms to the table. "Chistery, breakfast!" Elphaba called and pounding somewhere above them could be heard as the two witches sat down across from the confused Riley. "So, What research?"

Glinda looked confused, but turned to Riley for the answer, "Oh, well, there have been strange energy spikes up in this region and I had pinpointed the spikes to this area and ah, so I came by this place once without my camera to check things out- see if they were newsworthy?- and I saw... um... you I guess, out in the garden." here she turned to Glinda, "How come you're not green?"

Glinda opened her mouth to give a curt reply about skin color not mattering but was cut short by a shrill scream as Chistery bounded into the room and literally flew into his chair to scarf down his breakfast.

"Holy mother of... What is that?!"

"His name is Chistery, and he is a winged Monkey."

"I... see that." It seemed Riley couldn't decide weather to be shocked or excited. She settled on excited, which in turn shocked the two witches, "This is... amazing, this is... this is front page worthy!"

"No." Elphaba stated firmly, recovering first from her shock. "No, or I'll make sure the rest of your life is living hell." she added, in case the point hadn't been put across strong enough.

"What Elphie's trying to say is..." Glinda tried the gentler approach, "We can't have a whole lot of publicity."

"Why not?" it was a childish thing to ask.

"Publicity and I have tried this dance before," the green woman said slowly, "and it turns out stepping on publicity's toes only does damage."

"So... you want me to keep this all quiet?" Riley asked, as if the information was taking an eternity to process.

"Yes." the two said in unison, while Chistery continued to eat his eggs messily.

"What do I get out of it?"

"I don't hex you." Elphaba stated.

"Hex? What are you some sort of new-ager?" Riley shook her head, her auburn locks bouncing as she did so, "Never mind- Can I visit you guys?"

"What?" Glinda was confusified, this woman was strange.

"Visit? Have tea, or whatever you new-agers have? Coffee?"

Elphaba sighed, "Well... if it will get you to keep things under wraps..." And the two witches knew that their future would be interesting...

xXx

**Bahhh rubbish. That's about as fluffy as I could get- I suppose it's all the angst that's getting to me.... I need to write a sequel.... (Edit: Sequel is UP! follow the white rabbit- er.. link xD** .net/s/5486386/1/Something_Wicked_This_Way_Comes **)**


End file.
